Shattered
by Cabriel
Summary: A new threat blossomed and the Sailor Soldiers faced a new enemy. But a certain element made two of the outer senshi's lives complicated. And element called love.
1. the meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its Characters. Although the boys are creations of mine.  
  
Part I- The meeting  
  
" Come on Michiru. Let's go!" Haruka said as she started her motorcycle. It was dismissal time at Mugen Academy, all the students are hurrying to go home.  
  
" Coming, Haruka," Michiru said as she walked toward the motorcycle. Haruka gave her a helmet and wore it. She sat behind Haruka and hold on to her. They rode out of the parking lot and on to the streets.  
  
" What a waste," one boy from the same academy as Haruka said, watching them go.  
  
" Yeah! It's a pity," another boy said.  
  
" What is ?" a boy in thick rimmed glasses asked. Obviously he had no idea of what they're talking about.  
  
The two boys looked at him, observing him from head to toe. The boy was wearing the uniform of Mugen Academy. He is about five foot eight inches, he has dark brown hair that he wore up to his shoulders. He tied his hair far back that it had to hurt. Behind his glasses was a pair of dark brown eyes darker than anyone they knew.  
  
" You're new here, aren't you?" one of the boys asked.  
  
" Yes, I'm a foreign exchange student. I just started yesterday. My name is Nathaniel, pleased to meet you," he extended his hand.  
  
" Hi, I'm Ken," the boy said, he shook Nathaniel's hand.  
  
" I'm Shinichi," the other boy said.  
  
" Hi," Nathaniel smiled " I was wondering...what are you two talking about earlier?"  
  
" Nothing, just that... did you see the pair in the motorcycle a while ago?" Ken asked. Nathaniel nodded waiting for more.  
  
" Those were Haruka and Michiru. It's a pity that she chose Haruka," Shinichi said shaking his head.  
  
" What's wrong with that?" Nathaniel asked thinking of what possible reason for the two not to be paired. " If a man and a woman fall in love, it is out of our hands to judge."  
  
" You really don't know, do you?" Ken and Shinichi said in unison.  
  
" Don't know what?"  
  
* BEEP, BEEP*  
  
A car pulled up beside them. It was a black limousine.  
  
" Oh! Here's our ride," Ken said " I'll just tell you tomorrow,"  
  
" We don't have classes tomorrow," Nathaniel pointed this fact out.  
  
" Oh? So.. I'll just have to tell you next time. OK?" Ken said. He opened the door of the limo and got in.  
  
" Alright," Nathaniel was a bit disappointed.  
  
" Okay. Oh, by the way, do you need a lift? We would be happy to drop you of somewhere," Ken offered  
  
" No, thank you anyway. I want to familiarize myself to the surroundings,"  
  
" Suite yourself," Ken got in and Shinichi followed. " See ya!" Shinichi said and the car rolled away. Nathaniel was left standing in the middle of the road wondering. He picked up his things and walked toward his temporary home.  
  
***  
  
" Man, this is larger than I thought," Nathaniel said to himself, commenting on the largeness of the town. " I hate to admit it, but I'm lost, big time."  
  
He walked a few more blocks more and he was now in front of a café which he recognized. " That's better. Now I'm not lost, just really confused."  
  
" Hey, mister!" Nathaniel heard a joyous voice, he turned around and didn't find anyone there. " Now I'm hearing things," he said to himself  
  
" Down here," he looked down and found a little girl looking up to him. " Are you lost?" she said  
  
" Miss, didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?" Nathaniel observed the little girl.  
  
" My name is Chibiusa, what's yours?" she asked.  
  
" Nathaniel,"  
  
" There, you're not a stranger anymore, since I know your name," she smiled.  
  
" You have a lovely smile, Chibiusa," Nathaniel said. He was looking around to find her mother.  
  
" You really think so?" she blushed.  
  
Nathaniel kneeled down so that they would come face to face. " Yes, I'm sure of it. But, knowing someone's name is not a reason for you to trust someone. You only know my name, no more. How can you trust someone you really don't know him?"  
  
" I don't, usually, but I felt something in you that I know you would not hurt someone," she said. What she said struck him. He did not know how to react. He did not even know he was good. " You're from Mugen, right? Haruka is from there too,"  
  
" You know him?"  
  
" Chibiusa!" someone from the other side of the street called her name.  
  
" Coming!" she shouted back.  
  
" Your mother?"  
  
" My cousin, Usagi. Well, see you!" she then ran towards the other side.  
  
Nathaniel suddnely heard a motorcycle approaching. It was heading straight towards Chibiusa.  
  
" Chibiusa! Look out!" he ran towards her and got her out of the way but the motorcycle caught his jacket and he rolled on the ground with Chibiusa in his arms. He rolled but was stopped by the lamppost. He hit his shoulder on the lamppost rather hard.  
  
"Are you alright?" Nathaniel asked Chibiusa who was in his arms.  
  
" I think ...oww," Chibiusa held her leg. He saw that there was a scratch on her knee.  
  
" No, your not. Your hurt!" Nathaniel was worried. 'Can't I be able to be with someone and not get them hurt?' He thought to himself. Aloud he said " Stay here, I'll be right back." He was about to leave when he noticed something. 'Something's missing. It's not my hair.' He thought. Part of his hair was messed up, some large strands of it was in front of his face. Then, it clicked. " Have you seen my glasses?"  
  
Chibiusa turned her head from side to side, trying to spot his glasses. " Are those it?" she pointed. Nathaniel turned his head to where she was pointing. He went to an object by the road and picked it up. 'Yep, they WERE my glasses.' He thought. Both lenses were crushed and the frames are badly out of shape. " There goes a nice pair." He tossed what's left of his glasses into the trashcan nearby.  
  
He went across the street to get his knapsack. He clutched his left arm, trying to bear the intense pain he's feeling. Oh boy, I think I dislocated my arm again. At the corner of his eye he saw the motorcycle driver down in the pavement. He didn't hear the crash. He was too busy in saving the little girl to notice it. As he ran towards the fallen driver, he noticed that his left leg was pinned down by the motorcycle. Through the visor, Nathaniel can see the driver was in pain. He was trying to figure out how he could get the bike off him. It is not easy lifting a bike that has an engine displacement of at least 1000cc's with one hand.  
  
" Sir? I'm going to lift the bike. Ready?" the driver nodded. Nathaniel placed his right hand on the seat and his left on the handle bars. Here goes! He lifted the bike up. The pain in his arm was unbearable, nevertheless he lifted the bike in its upright position and rolled it to the side of the street. He went back and carried the driver by his arm and they walked towards the bench where Chibiusa and the girl named Usagi was now sitting. He sat the driver down on the bench. " Are you okay?" he asked, still breathing heavily.  
  
The driver removed his helmet. " I think so. Thank you." It was Haruka. The boy (so he thought) Ken and Shinichi were talking about.  
  
" For what?" Nathaniel stood up. He examined Haruka from head to toe. He noticed something red, and it is not part of her outfit. " Your hurt."  
  
" Its nothing. Probably just a scr....." she didn't had time to finish for Nathaniel went to the other side to get his things. He got back, opened his bag and took a box from it. He opened the box and got a set of bandages, some alcohol, a few cottons and a pair of scissors. He patched up Chibiusa's wound. The way he placed the bandage was like that of a real doctor. Usagi and Haruka were amazed by this. Not because of the bandaging, but he has done it with one hand. " I'm sorry about this," Haruka said to Chibiusa  
  
" It's okay." Chibiusa said. Usagi was staring in awe at Nathaniel. He didn't mind this because he was preoccupied in tending to the wound.  
  
" No, I was careless, Chibiusa. I should watch where I'm going," she apologized. She saw that Nathaniel was examining her foot. He folded Haruka's pants up to see the wound better.  
  
" Tell me if this hurts." He touched her leg and Haruka screamed in pain. " Just as I thought. The joint's out of place." He placed his left hand under Haruka's ankle and his right hand below her boot. " This is going to hurt a little." Before she could reply there was a cracking sound originating from her ankle. It was evident from her face that it hurts like hell. But a few seconds have past it is like there was no pain at all. She moved her ankle, it was like nothing had happened to it. " Now, for that wound of yours."  
  
" How did you do that?" Haruka asked.  
  
" I learned it from a monk in China," Nathaniel said calmly. He attended to the wound of Haruka. He placed some alcohol in some cotton, still using one hand. " This may sting." He rubbed the cotton gently over the wound. So gentle it was like a mother's touch.  
  
" You have light hands," Haruka commented. Nathaniel was looking for something first in the box then in the bag.  
  
" No I don't," still looking for something. 'Damn! I'm out of bandages.' He thought, he felt for his pockets for something useful. He found his handkerchief. 'Well, this could do. At least it's clean.' He gently wrapped the handkerchief over the wound, and tied it so that it won't fall off.  
  
" Thank you," Haruka said. Nathaniel arranged his things and stood up.  
  
" Driving at unsafe speeds can be disastrous," he advised. " Take care of yourself, Chibiusa." He started to walk away.  
  
" Hey!" Haruka called out. Nathaniel stopped and looked back. " I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
" As I said, about what?"  
  
" What happened just thi....."  
  
" Forget about it. No one got seriously hurt."  
  
" What about your arm?" Nathaniel looked at his arm and remembered that it was dislocated. He placed his bag down, went over the lamppost, he swung his arm and slammed his shoulder on the lamppost. Usagi, Chibiusa and Haruka were shocked by the display that Nathaniel made. They saw him rotating his arm, like seeing that it was back in place.  
  
" Did that monk teach you that?" Haruka asked, still shaking from what she saw.  
  
" No. I saw it in a movie once," he said. Picking up his things he started to walk away again. " See you later. By the way, is there an optical shop nearby?"  
  
" Just around the corner, you won't miss it," Usagi said, trying to recover from that incident of the lamppost.  
  
" Thanks." He left.  
  
" Ah, Chibiusa. Who was that guy?" Usagi asked.  
  
" His name is Nathaniel, that's what he told me."  
  
" He's soooo cute!" Usagi had that look on her face, everytime he sees a cute guy.  
  
" Nathaniel, huh?" Haruka said thoughtfully. 'I have a feeling that I'll see him again.'  
  
******  
  
Nathaniel purchased a new pair of glasses at the optical shop. It has thin frames, more fashionable than his last. As he was exiting the shop, he bumped onto the oncoming customer. She had short hair, which was blue, had blue eyes and carried what it seemed like a ton of books in her arms. She dropped the books because of the impact.  
  
" Sorry," Nathaniel apologized. He bent down to pick up the scatted books on the floor. He gave it to the girl well organized. She saw that he arranged the books alphabetically.  
  
" It's okay," the girl said. He opened the door for her. " Thank you." with that Nathaniel went back to his condominium.  
  
" Ami!" the girl looked back and found Usagi and Chibiusa outside the store.  
  
" Hi!" she said. She saw the bandaged knee of Chibiusa. " What happened?"  
  
" Nothing, It's just a scratch," Chibiusa said.  
  
" Ami, did you see that guy?" Usagi asked.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" The one who was here a while ago."  
  
" Oh, that. Why? Don' tell me you have a crush on him."  
  
" Heh, heh...." was all Usagi can say.  
  
" This happens everytime," Ami said. " I guess, I'll see you later." With that she left the shop.  
  
" So Chibiusa..." Usagi started " Do you know where he lives? What's he like?..... Blah..blah..blah....." she went on. Asking Chibiusa tons of question and not even stopping to hear the answers.  
  
" Oh, boy," was all she said.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Haruka was driving one of her cars in a pleasure drive. She stopped at a stoplight. She looked at the handkerchief she was holding. A handkerchief that belonged to Nathaniel. A man, who she knows nothing about, save for his name. Nathaniel... she thought. 'Who exactly is he? He's kinda humble, but that's all I know. He's studying at my school. At least I could return this to him. He's.. he's so.. mysterious'. Her train of thoughts was disrupted when a roar of an engine came from her side. She turned towards the sound and saw a black Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 pulling up beside her.  
  
The way the driver in the black GT-R was reving his machine was like inviting a challenge.  
  
Haruka smiled, she shifted her car to gear and waited the light to be green. The Ferrari's rear tires were squealing and its front tires were locked in place. The light turned green. Both cars lurched forward, trying to out speed each other. For the first few minutes it was a neck to neck race. 'This guy's no slouch'. Haruka thought, trying really hard to get a lead on the other car. Suddenly, the GT-R's engine gave off a high pitch. Now it was gaining power and gaining speed. With in a few seconds the GT-R was too far to keep up with.  
  
" What the..?" Haruka slowed down. The car was too fast, even for her to catch. Out of the distance she could see the car was turning back. A few moments later it stopped beside her. The window rolled down and she saw a longhaired man with dark sunglasses.  
  
" You're good," that was all what the man said. He took off leaving a confused Haruka behind.  
  
" Who was that?" she asked herself. Shaking her head she continiued on.  
  
******  
  
That same night Haruka, now Sailor Uranus, was fighting a monster. This monster was different from the ones she usually fights. For one, it is much stronger and much more faster. She is having a heck of a time trying to defeat it.  
  
" What in the world is this?" she asked Michiru, who was now Sailor Neptune.  
  
" I don't know," she said, panting. Tired from fighting the monster.  
  
" Have we met our end?" there was no answer for Sailor Uranus' question.  
  
The monster was about to attack them when something struck the pavement.  
  
" Tuxedo mask!" Sailor Uranus said.  
  
" No," Sailor Neptune objected. It was a red feather, not a rose. It is no feather they have seen before.  
  
" Who's there?" the monster hissed, looking high up above. Sailors Uranus and Neptune looked up too. They saw a man dressed in what seemed like the ones gangsters in the United States wore during the late 1930's. His suit was black, had a red shirt, a long cape and a hat. Strangely enough, he wore a pair of black sunglasses.  
  
" I am the fire that lights the path toward hope," he began with a voice that is terrifying but pleasant. " I bring back hope to those who lost it. I am the keeper of the fire crystal. They call me ... Razor."  
  
" Razor..." Sailor Uranus whispered in awe.  
  
" So, I've found you," the monster hissed. " I have wasted my time toying with these pathetic beings."  
  
" Pa.. pathetic?!" Sailor Uranus said in rage. She was about to attack when Sailor Neptune stopped her. " Why?"  
  
" Even with out combined powers we can't defeat that thing. Let's give this Razor a chance."  
  
" I've been waiting for this moment since you left the organization," the monster said. Preparing to attack, its claws and fangs grew longer. The man called Razor leapt for the building and landed on the ground like feather. " Now.. YOU'RE DEAD!!!" The monster attacked. He stabbed Razor on the chest, but all he stabbed was his cape. He was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" You're too arrogant," the monster turned backward but Razor punched the monster in the face and it went through a wall of a building. Razor followed it in. The two sailor soldiers just stood there in disbelief. They walked to the hole he made and peered into it. They saw that the hole he made stretched to a few blocks. They heard from behind a crashing sound. They saw the monster lying down in the pavement, covered in bricks, without a head. Razor emerged from the hole, holding the monster's head. He tossed it to where its body was.  
  
" Had enough?" he asked. Expecting the decapitated monster to answer. And... it did.  
  
The monster stood up, picked it's head up and placed it where it once was. The two could see that the tissues of the neck connects itself to the head. In a few moments the head was back in place. " You'll pay for that," it said.  
  
Razor took out his cane. Where he kept it was a mystery to the girls. The cane was about 3 feet long, or more, on top of it was a red bird, spreading its wings. A phoenix. From the cane he pulled out a blade, with the top part as the handle. It was like no other blade they saw. It was red, no doubt sharp. It was transparent, like it was made of crystal.  
  
" Please, put it in my bill," he said calmly. The monster attacked, but before it moved Razor was already at the other side of the monster, putting the sword back in the scabbard, it again became his cane. The monster split into what seemed like a hundred pieces, and it burst into flames, incinerating the monster to ashes. All this happened in a matter of seconds.  
  
Razor picked up his torn cape and wore it. He began to walk away.  
  
" Wait!" Sailor Uranus shouted. The stranger stopped at his tracks. " Who are you barging in a fight like that?"  
  
" You should not fight a battle where you would lose to a weakling like that," he pointed to the ashes.  
  
" What?!" Sailor Uranus was furious.  
  
" This was just an ordinary monster," he explained. " There are more powerful monsters out there. To me, this one was not even worth fighting. You would not defeat them in your condition now. It is better for you to hide than to fight a hopeless battle."  
  
" AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Without warning she attacked the man in black. Razor simply stood there, rose his hand and waited. Sailor Uranus suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, as if an invisible shield was in her way.  
  
" Usually people tend to fly away when I do this," he dropped his hand. Uranus continued her assault. She lashed out a punch but all she hit was air. He was not in front of her. She searched her surroundings. She saw him standing behind Neptune. " You are stronger than I thought."  
  
" Neptune!" she turned around to find him standing beside her. Instead of running she asked him a question.  
  
" Why did you help us? Aren't you the one who lights the way toward hope? Why are you saying these things?"  
  
" You gave up hope too easily," he said. " You are not even fighting at full power."  
  
" We gave it everything we got!" Uranus shouted. She walked toward the two.  
  
" That's what you think. A person could achieve anything if one puts its mind to it," he said. " I have seen people, good people," he paused for a moment as if remembering something. " die and still they did not lose hope."  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Uranus asked impatiently.  
  
" I am none of your concern," he said. He leaped in the air and landed on top of the building which was at least ten floors high. " Believe in yourselves, and you will triumph." He was gone. The two Sailor Soldiers stood there wondering who was this mysterious man in black.  
  
" Who do you think that was?" Neptune asked Uranus who was still steamed by the remark he gave.  
  
" I don't know. But I'll find out, mark my words." she saw the feather that was stuck to the ground. She went over it and tried to pull it out. It took all of her strength to pull the feather once it was free, she examined it closely. The tip was sharper than any blade she saw. " I'll find him."  
  
.  
  
End of 1  
  
.  
  
A/n: This is an old fic I had lying around and decided to run it. What did you guys think? It may be a little childish and may have some grammatical errors so bear with me. Please review. I'd like to hear your input. 


	2. flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
.  
  
Part 2-  
  
Aug. 21  
  
#Monday afternoon. It seemed like an ordinary day. Classes has just ended and students are with their friends laughing, talking or just being together. Yet how can it be so peaceful, the light surely shines on those who are blessed. I have been told that there would be a recital and auditions are being held. I will try it to remove some tension in my thoughts. I still did not lose hope on finding my friends. After that... " incident", we lost contact with each other. I will not believe that they have perished. I know that they are alive, somewhere.#  
  
Nathaniel closed the journal he was writing on. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked away.  
  
****  
  
"What's the matter?" Michiru asked Haruka who was deep in thought as they walked through the park. She looked at her and waved her hand in denial.  
  
" Nothing, just thinking."  
  
" About?"  
  
" I'm looking for this guy," she explained. Michiru's expression was of intrigue and of curiosity.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" He lent me his handkerchief. Actually he covered my wound with it."  
  
"Wound?" she told her of her little "accident" and how he bandaged her leg and how he replaced his arm using the lamppost.  
  
" Does this guy have a name?" raising an eyebrow, she was curious of who her friend was talking about.  
  
" His name is Nathaniel."  
  
" Nathaniel? You mean the foreign exchange student?" she nodded. Suddenly, they heard the soft song of a flute. The sound was pleasant and gentle, like it was played by nature itself. They looked for the source, following the sound of music as they went. They came to the outdoor theater and found a man in their school uniform playing the flute, surrounded by birds that seemed entranced by his music. As they came closer they recognized the player, barely. His long hair was tied at the back but his bangs were covering his face from view. He finished the number, Haruka and Michiru applauded, causing the birds to fly away. The man looked his audience, brushed his hair back and smiled.  
  
" Good afternoon," he said. He walked down from the stage and toward them. "We meet again, sir."  
  
" Sir?" Michiru said. She realized that this person does not know that Haruka's a she.  
  
" Hello Nathaniel," Haruka said. Nathaniel bowed. When he rose he gave her a suspicious look.  
  
" You know me sir?" he asked.  
  
" Chibiusa told me your name."  
  
" Oh, let me introduce myself formally. I am Nathaniel Guzman, just call me Nathaniel," he held out a hand and she shook it.  
  
" I'm Haruka Tenoh and this is Michiru Kaiou."  
  
" Pleased to meet you," as he took Michiru's hand, he bowed to kiss it. " You have eyes of emerald, how lovely" she blushed, not knowing what to say.  
  
" How charming," she said, not sure what to make of him.  
  
" How can I be of some service?" he asked in a straight voice.  
  
" Come on, now. You shouldn't be so formal," Haruka said, secretly admiring his pose and attitude.  
  
" I am sorry," he apologized.  
  
" Forget about it," she waved her hand, dismissing the situation. " So, you play the flute rather well," she commented. She noticed something strange about the instrument.  
  
" Not really, you're giving me too much credit," he said with a straight face. He noticed that she was looking at his flute. He glanced at it and faced her. " It's customized."  
  
" Pardon?" she looked at him with a questioned expression.  
  
" You were looking at my flute, I assumed that you were trying to find out what's wrong with it," he explained.  
  
" You assumed correctly," she said. Her reaction is that of confusion. 'How did he know what I was doing?' Aloud she said, " It does look kind of out of place."  
  
" It was customized for a left- hander, usually you hold the flute too the right. I hold my flute to the left," he explained, both girls nodded in response.  
  
" May I see that?" Michiru asked. Nathaniel handed her the flute. She was amazed by the craftsmanship of the flute, it was like it was made by a master craftsman. " Where did you had this made?"  
  
" I made it," he said.  
  
Haruka and Michiru's eyes grew wide. They hadn't expected a high school kid making a flute more beautiful than any they have seen.  
  
" You did?" Haruka was doubtful. Nathaniel nodded his face straight as ever.  
  
" Is there a problem?" he asked. Haruka shook her head then smiled  
  
" No. No problem at all." She smiled.  
  
" That was a nice number you did," Michiru commented, handing him back his flute.  
  
" It's a little rusty," he said. Haruka made a mental note that Nathaniel was humble, very humble. Then she remembered why was she looking for him.  
  
" Oh, I was meaning to return this to you," she handed him his handkerchief. He took it and stuffed it neatly into his pocket.  
  
" You shouldn't have bothered," he said. " How's your wound?"  
  
" It's fine, thank you," she answered  
  
" You really should be careful," he warned her. He went toward his bag which was near a seat in the front row. A raven suddenly landed on his shoulder. He looked at it and it squawked softly in his ear. He nodded seemed to understand. " Thank you," he said. The raven flew away and Nathaniel looked back at the two confused girls. "Where is the shinto temple?"  
  
Haruka gave him the directions. He carried his bag, but still holding his flute. "I'm sorry if I will leave abruptly, but there are things that I must attend to."  
  
" Are you going to the temple?" Michiru asked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" We could give you a lift," Haruka offered. She was determined on finding out more about this person.  
  
" Thank you, but I think I could get there myself," he said. He bowed, like those after the show had ended, with one hand in front and the other at the back. " Until we meet again," he started to leave.  
  
" Are you always this formal?" Haruka said. Nathaniel looked back, thought for a moment and faced them.  
  
" No." he called back not even tuning and left them standing there in wonderment.  
  
" What do you think of him?" Haruka asked her companion.  
  
" Troubled, somehow."  
  
" Why did you say that?" she was curious of her friend's response. She admits that what she said was true.  
  
" I.. I don't know. I somehow felt it," she said, unsure of herself.  
  
" Is it me," Haruka started, trying hard not to believe her thoughts. " or did he talk and understood that bird?"  
  
" He did." How, she wondered.  
  
*****  
  
Rei was attending her duties in the shrine of her grandfather. When she was done with her work, she fed the birds in the open space.  
  
" Excuse me," came a voice behind her. She jumped up and looked at the man who spoke. All the birds flew away for they were startled, not by the man but by Rei's sudden reaction. He was wearing the uniform of Mugen academy, a raven was perched on his left shoulder. She was surprised because she didn't even hear his footsteps. " Sorry if I startled you, but I was told that I would find help here." The raven squawked softly at his ear, he nodded as if he understood the bird. " I was told that you could help me."  
  
Rei stood up and studied him of a moment, not sure what to make of him. She sensed something she could not understand from him. She felt confusion, confidence, fear, trust and fury. He looked at her and all of the things she sensed were gone. It's like he hid it from her, shadowing it from the light. " May I ask who recommended me?" she was curious to know.  
  
" He did," he jerked his thumb at the raven on his shoulder.  
  
" The raven did?" he nodded. She raised an eyebrow in amazement. Rarely she could meet a person who could understand animals. She smiled at him and said, " How can I help you?"  
  
" I need to find my friends," he said. His voice was full of sorrow.  
  
" May I ask your name?"  
  
" I'm sorry, my name is Nathaniel. Nathaniel Guzman." he bowed formally.  
  
" I'm Rei Hino." they shook hands. She noticed that his grip was strong, but soft and gentle. " Will you come inside?" he nodded and followed her inside the temple. She led him toward the fire and she sat before it. " Why don't you go to a television station and announce that you are looking for them?" she suggested.  
  
" The persons I'm hiding from might find them first," he said.  
  
" Who exactly are you hiding from?" she asked. Before he could answer the door crashed open and a monster came into view. Nathaniel pushed Rei aside just before it sliced her. Its claws caught part of her clothes and was torn. 'I can't transform in front of this guy, but I have no choice.' she thought. She was ready to transform into Sailor Mars when she saw Nathaniel, holding a flute, stood in front of her.  
  
" Stay where you are," he said to her. She obeyed. Nathaniel held the mouthpiece and drew a short sword from it. Rei saw that the blade was white and transparent. The monster attacked, trying to slash him with its claws. He evaded the attack and hacked its arm off. Then he kicked it and it went skidding near the flame. It was ready for the next attack but Nathaniel just stood there.  
  
The flames of the fire went wild, as if some force is making it do that. It caught the monster by surprise. It engulfed the monster in its flames, leaving nothing of it but ashes. Rei looked scared, for she didn't know what was causing it. A few moments later the fire calmed down, returning to its original state.  
  
" Sorry," Nathaniel apologized, like it was his fault the fire went the way it did.  
  
" Did you..?" she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.  
  
" Make the fire do what it did?" she nodded. He sighed, and sat down. Rei sat down beside him, he was hugging his legs, his head down to his knees. " I'm really sorry." Rei caressed his hair, like a mother comforting her child.  
  
" Who are you?" she asked. She knew that there is something mysterious about this man. He looked up at her his face full of confusion.  
  
" That." he started to say. He was now certain that he could trust her. ".. is the other reason that I'm here.  
*****  
  
The next day the bell at Juuban junior high rang for the first classes to start. Students are hurrying toward their classrooms. In one of the rooms the door opened and the teacher was looking at the late comer. She did not show any expression of being surprised.  
  
" Miss Tsukino! Take your seat," the teacher commanded. She obeyed. As she sat down she heard the girls talking.  
  
" Have you heard? There is a new foreign exchange student in the next class. And he's very cute. The whole school is talking about him." Usagi strained to hear the conversation but the teacher caught them.  
  
" Girls! If you are talking about the new student keep it down," she said. The girls quieted in their seats. Usagi made a mental note that she would find out who is this man.  
  
***** Class was over. All of the students went out and few had gone home. Usagi found Makoto sitting under a tree with Ami. She went towards them and sat beside them.  
  
" Makoto, have you seen the new student?" Usagi asked her friend in a rather excited manner.  
  
" Seen him? He's in my class and," she paused, giving suspense to the moment. " He sat besides me."  
  
" What?!" Usagi's eyes grew wide in amazement. " Tell me about him."  
  
" There he is. Rei!" she shouted. Usagi was confused. She looked around and saw the cutest boy, save for Mamoru, she ever seen. He was taller than her, his hair was black, long up to his hips and was braided. His eyes were black, like a mirror reflecting the souls of man.  
  
" Hello," he said, acknowledging Makoto for whom he knew. His smile could melt the ice caps.  
  
" Rei, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Ami," she waved at him, he waved back. " And that drooling all over the place is Usagi." Usagi's was go-go eyed and can't seem to talk.  
  
" Pleased to meet you," he said. He bowed formally with one of his hands on his chest. " I am Rei Michael," he smiled. "It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance."  
  
Ami looked at the student with curiosity. She felt that there was something more than he was telling them.  
  
.  
  
End of 2 


	3. soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Part3-  
  
October 10,  
  
#All is at peace. Too at peace if you ask me. It has been two months since I talked to Rei. We agreed to keep our little conversation to ourselves. Since then nothing much had happened. I had to change schools. For some reason the present one that I am enrolled had been destroyed by an unknown force. Naturally, I would assume that the organization found me, but word has it that it was destroyed by a monster that the Sailor Soldiers were fighting. I have moved to a school named Juuban. It has been a month before I got a reply. I'm starting this week, although I am not sure what to expect.#  
  
Nathaniel looked up and saw Haruka and Michiru standing near the railing of the pier. He closed the journal he is writing on and silently walked away from the two lovers.  
  
*****  
  
about a month ago.  
  
" What happened here!?" Nathaniel exclaimed, not really expecting an answer. He was standing in front of Mugen academy, which now was destroyed. Thousands of reason flooded Nathaniel's mind, some he knew was unimaginable.  
  
" They saw that the Sailor Soldiers fought a demon here," a voice said. He turned around to look at the speaker. It was Ken, his hand were in his pockets, looking at his school now a pile of rubble. " I really liked that school."  
  
Nathaniel looked around, searching the crowd person by person. " Where's Haruka?" Ken looked at him and answered.  
  
" She's with Michiru, last time I saw them."  
  
"She?" Nathaniel blinked in surprise. Thinking that Ken made an error in his vocabulary.  
  
"Yes. She," he looked at him and saw his puzzled expression. " You didn't know?" slowly he shook his head. Ken sighed and elaborated. " Remember the first time you came here and I said it's a waste," he nodded and Ken went on. " It's a waste because that Haruka, although beautiful in a sense, likes girls instead of boys."  
  
"You. why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I felt that it doesn't matter."  
  
" Doesn't matter?! I must have looked like a fool," he was kind of feeling embarrassed.  
  
" If it eases your ego, you're not the only one," Ken walked back to his limo leaving a confused Nathaniel behind.  
  
now.  
  
In the park near the lake, Chibiusa and Hotaru were sitting beneath a tree, enjoying the peacefulness of the day. " Hey look, Chibiusa. A pretty butterfly." she said to her friend.  
  
" Let's catch it," she said. They got up an tried to catch the butterfly. Running, they were unsuccessful in catching it. " Chibiusa! Wait up!" Hotaru called out. But she was determined to catch it. She went around the corner and Hotaru heard a loud crash. Fearing for the worst, she ran toward the crash and saw Chibiusa on top of a boy lying on the pavement.  
  
" Are you all right?" the boy asked. Chibiusa nodded, she looked up and saw the boy who caught her. He was, she judged, slightly older than her, about four to six years. He has blue eyes, blond hair which he wore up to his collar. He sat up bringing her to his lap. " Could you stand up?" she nodded. She stood up and looked at him.  
  
" I'm so sorry," she apologized. He waved his hand, dismissing the notion.  
  
" It's not your fault," he said. Hotaru went beside her friend and looked at him.  
  
" Let me help you," she offered her hand, but he just looked at them. He did something they both didn't expect. He laughed.  
  
" What's so funny," Chibiusa demanded. He looked at her smiling.  
  
" Nothing. Its just . I can't stand," he nodded toward something and they saw an overturned wheelchair. When they saw it they immediately understood. He was paralyzed.  
  
" I... I'm sorry," she apologized. He shook his head and smiled. He looked at the two little girls, studying them.  
  
" Forget about it. Could you roll my chair over here?" Hotaru straightened the chair and rolled it where the boy was. " Thank you," he found himself looking at Hotaru, really looking at her. He smiled at her and she felt her face heating up. The two girls helped him up but he mostly have done most of the lifting himself. When he was properly seated he looked at them and thanked them again. " Next time be careful," he said solemnly. He was starting to roll away when Chibiusa called after him.  
  
" Wait!" he stopped. He turned around to face them, waiting for her to continue. " Could you tell your name?"  
  
He smiled and rolled toward them. " Why would you like to know my name?" he asked. She shrugged. He was still smiling at them. " Cris."  
  
" Pardon?" Hotaru was the one who asked.  
  
" My name is Cris."  
  
" Oh. I'm Hotaru and this is Chibiusa," she introduced themselves to Cris.  
  
" Pleased to meet you," he said. He turned around and went on his way. He stopped and looked back. " I'll be seeing you," with that he was no longer in sight.  
  
" I wonder where he lives?" Chibiusa said to herself. They were about to leave when something caught Hotaru's eyes. She went to the bushes and picked up a book.  
  
" He must have dropped this," she said . She studied the book carefully, she discovered that the cover was leather and black. The front had a design of the griffin etched in the cover. On the bottom was some letters unfamiliar to Hotaru.  
  
" What's that?" Chibiusa asked. Hotaru shrugged and looked at her friend.  
  
" I think it's some kind of diary."  
  
" Cris's?"  
  
" Maybe. If we see him again I'll ask him," I wish I could see him again. Hotaru thought to herself. Not knowing that she is attracted to him, she couldn't understand what she was feeling.  
  
***** In her bedroom Hotaru was lying on her bed, Thinking about the boy she just met in the park. She thought of him as a cute guy. She remembered about the book and got it from under her pillow. She looked at it and found that there was a lock without a keyhole in it. She tried to figure out how exactly it opens. She tried the latch but it didn't even move. She sighed in desperation and simply put her right thumb in the lock and it opened. She opened the book on the first page, there she saw the same strange lettering as on the cover. She turned it on the next page and saw words written in English. She tried hard to understand it and finally she got to read it. Much to her amazement the book she was reading was Cris's journal. She was ashamed of herself, reading someone else's private journal, but she couldn't help to peek. She read on.  
January 1, 1996  
I just bought this journal in an antique shop. While I was in the shop, looking at this journal, I opened it and found some strange lettering in the front page. The shopkeeper saw me and I thought he would scold me in opening the book. Much to my surprise, he was glad that I opened the book. He told me that only the owner of the book could open it. I thought it was a prank, a scam to sell a journal, but what he said changed my perception. He said that it is not the man who could open the book but his soul. I asked him to elaborate but he said that I will understand when the time comes. He also gave me another journal, it has the same markings but they were filled with writings same and the one in the first page. He told me that I would understand when the time comes and when you find it. 'It' I asked but he simply said that I'll know. I felt that he may be right.  
  
Hotaru closed the book and was surprised that it automatically locked itself. She replaced it under her pillow, keeping it near her. She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Thinking of the boy she just met, not understanding what she feels deep inside her. Wishing that she could see his face again. She sighed one last time and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Hotaru brought the journal with her in hope to return it to Cris. She met Chibiusa in the soda shop after school, a few minutes later they were joined by Rei, Usagi, Ami, Minako and Makoto. They went to a table and ordered. In the far corner of the shop, a lone student, reading a book, was drinking a soda that he ordered. The student was masculine, has red hair tied tightly and neatly in a pony tail. If he let loose the hair it would have been long up to his shoulders. His eyes were green, has a darker color than jade. A few minutes later he was joined by a tall man, probably about six feet two. He has short brown hair, violet eyes and a fairly muscular body. The redhead spoke first.  
  
" Did you find them?" he said as he sipped his soda.  
  
" No," replied the tall man.  
  
" We must find them, Coney."  
  
" I know," Coney replied. He got up and looked at his companion. "Are you sure that they're here, Jerry?"  
  
"Yes," Jerry calmly said. Coney sighed and started to walk towards the door.  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow, Jerry," Jerry nodded in affirmation, he went back in reading his book. He walked a few steps and looked back. He shook his head and continued on his way. He didn't see Makoto passing by him carrying a tray with three sodas. He bumped into her and made her drop the tray. He caught the two sodas in mid air and caught the other one with his foot, balancing it, not letting a drop spill. " Sorry," he said. She looked at him with amazement.  
  
" You know. You look like my ex-boyfriend," she said.  
  
"Really?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, he must have been a lucky guy having a girlfriend as beautiful as you are," she blushed at his comment. He was still balancing the soda on his foot. He looked at her and said, " Could you help?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," she got the soda from his foot and picked up the tray.  
  
"Perhaps I should help you with this," she led him to their table and placed the sodas down. "I'm sorry about that, by the way, my name's Coney," he extended his hand. She took it and shook it.  
  
" I'm Makoto," she said.  
  
" Well, I should be on my way," he started to walk away. He stopped and looked back at her. "It's a pleasure meeting you," he walked out of the door. Not before he held the door for Haruka and Michiru, who just came in. They greeted their friends and took the table next to them. A moment later Setsuna walked in and joined them.  
  
"Oh, Haruka," Usagi called her, She looked at her and waited her to continue. "Did you know that Nathaniel transferred to our school?" This made the stranger named Jerry looked up, although he was far away and his back was at them, he could hear them pretty easily.  
  
" No, I didn't," she said. She was curious of why Nathaniel was there.  
  
" Yes," Makoto spoke, "Now there are two really cute guys in our school."  
  
" Two?" Michiru asked, confused on where they're conversation was headed.  
  
"Yes, Nathaniel and Rei," she said. Rei looked at her friend. "Just a namesake, Rei. We call him Michael." Jerry slightly turned his head to hear more, but all he heard was a crashing of the shop's window. Two monsters emerged, with sharp teeth and claws they headed towards the girls. One of them held out a machine and pointed it towards the girls. The monster pointed at Usagi and Chibiusa and started to approach them. Usagi was protecting Chibiusa and Hotaru, The girls were ready to fight the monster when something struck one of the monsters in the eye. It was a dart. They looked at its origin and found a man standing, just standing, a few feet behind them. He was wearing a black leather jacket covering a dark yellow long sleeved shirt, black pants black shoes and a black cape. He was wearing dark sunglasses and had black hair. When he spoke it was mysterious and threatening.  
  
" I am the guide of the souls of man. I guide them towards their destination and hope," he slightly turned his head and looked at the girls. "Although, hope of deliverance is scorched by the fires of futility," he shrugged at his side comment and continued, "I am the keeper of the soul crystal. My name's Blade." The two monsters leapt at him but in one fluid motion he pulled out a spear from his cape and sliced both monsters in half. They disintegrated before they fell to the ground. He caught the object that they were holding and examined it. He pointed it toward the girls and watched for a reaction. He came near them and pocketed the device. "Good morning," he greeted them.  
  
" If you don't mind me asking," Haruka started to say. " Do you know Razor?"  
  
He looked at her studying her from head to toe. "Yes ma'am. How did you meet him?"  
  
" We... ah... crossed paths before," she was surprised that this man didn't commit the same mistake that most people tend to make when they first met her.  
  
"Trying to figure out how I know your gender?" she was dumbfounded. She never expected him to figure out her thoughts.  
  
Trying to gain her composure she asked, " How did ....."  
  
" I know?" he finished the sentence for her. When she nodded he sighed, he extended his arm holding the spear. They saw that the blade of the spear was about twelve inches long, transparent and yellow in color. It also has a small scythe-like blade of the same properties than the spearhead. The handle of the spear retracted and the spear now looked like a short sword. He hid it in his cape and continued on his explanation. " You have a bra."  
  
Instinctively Haruka looked at her breast and saw the outlines of the bra showing of her shirt. She looked at him questionably. "Surely that...."  
  
"Would not be enough to determine your gender," he said.  
  
"Would you please let me finish my own sentence. Its..."  
  
"Annoying you. Sorry" he said. The others could not believe that this person could read minds. "Actually I wasn't sure at first, there are a lot of cross dressers these days, but when I saw the other signs I was positive."  
  
"Signs?" now Michiru was confused.  
  
"Basic biology. Your body structure was that of a female," he started. He was explaining his findings like a teacher teaching a class. "Your pelvic bone is larger than a male, for the carrying of a fetus, and you don't have an Adam's apple."  
  
They were speechless. Their silence was interrupted by Blade who asked Haruka a question. "When did you meet Razor?"  
  
"About two months ago," she answered, breaking off of her trance. She saw him looking at Setsuna and she looked back. He moved closer to her and pulled down his shades to see her better. Setsuna saw his eyes, they were black and darker that space itself. He replaced the shades and looked at her intently.  
  
"Have we met before?" he asked, trying to remember where he saw this woman before.  
  
"Is that your favorite pick-up line?" he smiled at her comment. He took two steps backward and looked at all of them.  
  
"Take care of yourselves. For some reason those monsters are after you," he pointed at Usagi. "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"With her that would be quite impossible," Makoto said. Everybody smiled except Usagi who looked at her like she would eat her alive.  
  
"Could you read minds?" the question was from Rei. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"No." Before Rei could react he continued to explain. "I only analyze and interpret situations," he raised his hand and all the pieces of the broken glass floated and began reassembling itself. All eyes were on the window which is now in one piece and looked like new. When they turned around Blade was gone, the only thing he left was his dart. Setsuna, who didn't want to mention the fact that somehow the man called Blade was familiar to her, picked up the dart that was laid on the floor.  
  
*****  
  
In the park Setsuna was walking by herself. The park was empty save for a lone man sitting by himself in a bench. She walked a little bit farther and looked around her too see if there are still people who could see what she was about to do. Satisfied, she started to open a portal to the gate of space and time when a couple of men grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but one of them placed his hand over her mouth. They were dragging her toward a parked van when a boomerang came from nowhere struck the man holding Setsuna. Temporarily disoriented, she saw her chance to get away. She broke loose and ran away from the two goons. One started to chase her but after a while stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Setsuna was looking back and she noticed the sudden change of action of the creep. She bumped into someone in her path. She didn't see him because she was looking the other way. He caught her before she could hit the ground. He helped her up and faced the assailants. She looked at him and recognized him from somewhere.  
  
"Have I seen you before?" she asked. He looked at her and returned his gaze to the men.  
  
"Perhaps," it was all he said. She looked at him for elaboration. He somehow sensed this and continued. "You may have seen me in the soda shop, I'm in the far corner. Or perhaps you saw me when you walked through the park."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Now is not the time," the two men walked cautiously toward them. One of them spoke.  
  
"You!" he said in a gruff and dreadful voice. His skin broke and a monster came out of it. The other one did the same thing.  
  
"Go away," the man who saved Setsuna spoke. The monsters slowly advanced.  
  
"Its a pity our mission takes precedence than your capture, Jericho," the monster said.  
  
"What mission?"  
  
"Find out for yourself," he ran towards them, preparing to attack. "In hell!"  
  
Jericho hurled a boomerang toward the monster, he immediately dodged it.  
  
"You missed," it said. The boomerang flew pass the second monster but it changed directions and decapitated the latter monster. The first monster saw what had happened to his companion and dodged the boomerang and Jericho caught it. He threw it in a different direction, namely to his right, and charged the monster. He drew out a couple of sticks, they were about two feet long and about an inch and a half thick.  
  
"What are you going to do beat me up?" it laughed. He didn't see it coming. He struck the monster's face but before he could attack again, it blocked his attack. For the next few minutes there was an exchange of blows and blocks. Then Jericho leapt high in the air and struck the monster on the top of the head. It swung its arm and caught Jericho in the chest. This made him skid towards where Setsuna was. She got down to help him up.  
  
"You're dead." it said arrogantly. Jericho stood up and with a calm voice spoke to it.  
  
"No. You are." the monster didn't see the boomerang coming from behind. It sliced its head off and it fell to the ground. It rolled toward them and Jericho stopped it by stepping on it. The expression of the monster was of shock, its eyes were wide open and it seems it tried to shout. He kicked it away like a soccer player making a goal. It landed inside the van through the open door. "Goal," he said it almost in a whisper. As if nothing happened he went to a bench got what seemed like his jacket and his stuff and walked away.  
  
"Wait!" Setsuna shouted. He stopped and looked at her. "Who are you?"  
  
He raised his hand and the two boomerangs that he threw floated from the ground and flew towards him. He caught them and looked at it. "No one."  
  
"Whoever you are," she smiled as she continued. "Thank you." He walked toward her and they met face to face. He was at least a quarter of an inch taller than her. His jade like eyes entranced her. He smiled and bowed to her.  
  
"Your welcome," he said with such gentleness it made her feel comfortable near him. "My name is Zen."  
  
"Zen? That monster called you..."  
  
"Jericho?" she nodded. He wore his jacket and inserted the boomerangs into the holster behind his back. "Middle name. My full name is Zen Jericho Harper."  
  
"You know that .... thing?"  
  
"No. But he knows me," he looked at the monsters and looked back at her. "That's something I don't want to discuss." She looked at him with an expression he knew he saw before but couldn't place it. She looked at him with worry. "Not now, anyway."  
  
"You looked familiar," she was studying his features trying to determine where she saw him before.  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"Must be my imagination..." without warning, the bodies of the two monsters attacked them. Zen pushed Setsuna aside and in a blur he sliced the monsters and they disintegrated. Setsuna couldn't believe what she saw. Standing there was Zen, holding what looked like a sword. It was a glowing yellow sword, made from some kind of energy. It disappeared from his hand and he fell to his knees. He was breathing heavily, drained from what he had done. She walked close to him and helped him up. He sighed in relief and took a few moments to compose himself.  
  
"What did you just do?" she asked him. He looked at her and saw that she was worried for him. He asked himself, How could she be so worried about me, we just met, haven't we? He wasn't sure for himself, but somehow this scene was familiar.  
  
"It.. it was a spirit sword," he said, his breathing was now normal. "I'm not used to it so I rarely use it. It came out... reflexively. I had no control of its actions."  
  
"I've seen it before, but he used it like it was part of his body," she said.  
  
"It's very dangerous for you to be alone," he said. "Could I take you home?" he offered.  
  
She just met the man but she felt that she knew him before. "Why not?" he led her toward the street to a parked car. It was a black BMW two door convertible. He opened the door for her and went to the driver's side.  
  
"Where to?" he started the car and went on their way.  
  
"There's a temple..."  
  
"You live there?" he asked never taking his eyes off the road. "No," she shook her head. "I have a friend there." For the rest of the trip they were silent. He pulled over at the steps of the temple. Setsuna got out and went over Zen's side of the car. "Thank you." For a few moments there was nothing said.  
  
"Would I see you again?" they said in unison. They burst out laughing. after a while Zen was the one who spoke. "I'll be here tomorrow morning. Would you be?"  
  
"Yes, I will." She waved goodbye and Zen drove off. She sighed and was excited. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.  
  
End of 3 


	4. revelation

Part4-  
October 11,  
  
So far, so good. I have been for the past two months interacting with the people around me. They have been so kind to me, I wish I knew how to repay them. I have accomplished nothing so far. Finding Nathaniel and the others is like finding a needle in a haystack. Although Nathaniel would give some word of encouragement like " If you want to find a needle, use a very strong magnet." But they were trained to be ghosts. Invisible. Undetectable.  
  
I have been making new friends here. There's Ami, intelligent, always keeps her nose in front of a book. Strange, though, I felt a certain attraction to her. There's Makoto, a fabulous cook. I sampled one of her delicacies and, I hope Nathaniel doesn't read this, she is as good as he is. There's Minako, an exceptional volleyball player. Once I was walking by, I was careless then, I didn't see the ball she struck. It hit me right in the face. She has one heck of a spike, I was out cold for a few minutes. It was even stronger than Coney's punch. And there's Usagi. Oh, boy, she has this look in her face everytime I came by. I could feel that she has a good heart and uses it well. There is this other friend of theirs, my namesake, Rei. I did not have the pleasure of meeting her. I wish I could.  
  
Michael closed his journal and replaced it in his bag. He stood up and left the library.  
  
***** Sitting under a tree were Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru and Chibiusa. They were enjoying the day, for it is nice and young. A few moments later a familiar face was seen.  
  
"Rei!" Usagi called out. Their black haired friend went over where they were sitting.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted and sat down next to Minako. "What's our plan for today?" she asked.  
  
"Let's go to the park," Usagi suggested. They agreed to it and started to stand up.  
  
"Did someone summon me?" they all jumped back and turned around to face the owner of the voice. All they saw was Michael, just standing there, smiling at them.  
  
"You gave us a scare," Ami said. She was holding her chest trying to calm down a bit.  
  
"I am sorry," was all he said.  
  
"Sorry Michael," Makoto apologized. Michael raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "But we were calling Rei here," she pointed at Rei.  
  
He smiled and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Rei, Rei Michael Liwanag." He extended his hand.  
  
She shook it and noticed that he has a grip exactly like Nathaniel's. "I'm Rei Hino."  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he looked at them and then smiled. "I am sorry. It's my mistake." He was apologizing for his mistake that he made earlier.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Minako was waving her hand, dismissing the situation.  
  
"I guess I'll be going," he started to leave. Chibiusa grabbed his arm, he looked at her waiting for an explanation. In the two months that he was staying there, he has gotten a liking toward Chibiusa.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" he looked at them and judging by their expressions, they were all for the idea. He shrugged and finally agreed.  
  
"Why not? I have nothing else to do. But do you really think it's wise that a single man would accompany seven beautiful goddesses. Many would envy." They all found themselves blushing.  
  
"Rei!" A voice from afar shouted. Rei and Michael looked at the source and found Nathaniel walking toward them.  
  
"Nathaniel!" Rei and Michael said in unison, with slight differences. Rei's call was that off greeting, Michael's call was that off disbelief. Nathaniel was slowing down, studying the man with Rei. He dropped his bag, his expression was like he was seeing a ghost.  
  
"Mickey?" he called.  
  
"Natty!" they ran toward each other and were embracing. The girls saw tears rolling down their faces. All of them but Rei, did not know why.  
  
"The hell have you been?!" Nathaniel asked as they released themselves form each other.  
  
"The hell have YOU been?" he returned. They laughed for a couple of minutes and suddenly stopped. Slowly their heads turned toward the girls, they forgot that they were there. Immediately they regained their composure, wiping the remains of the tears.  
  
"You know each other?" Usagi asked. Both of them nodded. The girls were waiting for an explanation. "You look like brothers."  
  
"Were cousins actually," they said in unison. "We haven't seen each other for." they were arguing on when they last saw each other. Still speaking in unison.  
  
"Six months," a voice from behind spoke. They all turned to see the speaker. "It's been six months Nate."  
  
"Cris?" he nodded. The two went over him and greeted their friend.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Michael asked. His question was directed to Cris.  
  
"I was rolling by when I saw your car," he explained.  
  
"Oh," was all he said. He looked at the girls and asked, "Could we come.?"  
  
"Sure," Makoto said. "We are really curious about you guys." Cris smiled and found Hotaru hiding behind Usagi.  
  
"Hello," he smiled at her. She could feel her face burn up. "We meet again."  
  
"Here, I think you dropped this," she gave him the journal. He took it and place it in his knapsack.  
  
"Thank you. I was looking for this. I wasn't worried though, I knew a person with a good heart has it. Otherwise, it would still be where it was." Hotaru was confused. He looked at Michael and inclined his chin toward the girls. "Mind introducing us?"  
  
Michael introduced his newfound friends to Nathaniel and Cris, although they knew some of the girls. "So, shall we?" they started to leave.  
  
"Wouldn't it be a lot more faster if we drive?" Cris mumbled under his breath. But Michael heard it even though he was a few meters away.  
  
"We won't fit," he called back. Cris shook his head and continued on. In the corner of his eye he could see Hotaru stealing glances at him, when he looked at her she quickly looked forward.  
  
Nathaniel walked behind Cris and pushed his wheelchair. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I think she likes you," He looked at Nathaniel with rather a quizzical expression.  
  
"Yeah, right. Who would like a person like me?"  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase that. You like her," he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really Nate," he said with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Hiding you true feelings. You've progressed."  
  
"Anong ibig sabihin noon? he asked reverting to his native language.  
  
"What I mean is try to hide it a little deeper so that your opponent won't use it against you," Cris's gaze went toward their pathway. "She's pretty."  
  
"Are you kidding," he smiled and looked at Hotaru who was talking to Chibiusa. "She's beautiful."  
  
**  
  
A little while later they were in the park sitting in the shade of a tree. Nathaniel sat on top of one of its branches, which was about twelve feet high, playing a comforting and pleasant tune. The rest were talking to each other.  
  
"So Michael, how did you get separated?" Makoto asked. Michael looked at Nathaniel but he didn't seemed to have heard the question.  
  
"I... I'm not at liberty to say." Makoto decided not to push it further.  
  
Cris was sitting on the grass leaning against the trunk of the tree. On his lap was a sketchpad. He was drawing something on it. Michael and Ami were playing chess. Ami moved a piece and looked at Michael. "I hear that you're very good in gymnastics."  
  
"Not really," he said as he moved a piece. "During the high bar I slipped and injured my knee. Since then I didn't compete ever again."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," she apologized. Looking down, ashamed and embarrassed. Sensing discomfort in her he smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I deserved it."  
  
"Why?" Minako asked, moving closer to him.  
  
"He's got a big head," Cris said not taking his eyes off his sketchpad. "He thinks that he is the center of the universe. It's a good thing it happened. He wouldn't be the man he is today."  
  
"You're exaggerating," he said his look went back to the chessboard. "I just thought that I was the best," Ami moved another piece. "I was overconfident. I know better now." He moved a piece and looked at Ami. "Checkmate, sorry."  
  
"You don't need to apologize. You won fair and square," she said. She was studying the move he just made.  
  
"You beat Ami in chess?!" Usagi said in disbelief. Others were wide eyed and couldn't believe it either.  
  
"What's the big fuss?" Michael asked. It was Rei who answered.  
  
"Nobody has ever beaten her in chess."  
  
"Ever?" she nodded. "Must be a lucky move."  
  
Ami shook her head. "No. You know what you were doing. You carefully placed each piece in strategic locations. Impressive."  
  
"Thank you, I think," he scratched his head. "You're giving me too much credit." Hotaru moved closer to Michael and talked to him.  
  
"Excuse me," he looked at her. "We don't really know each other yet, but could I ask something about Cris." He looked at Cris but he was too preoccupied with his sketching.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"How did he...?" she was reluctant to say. Understanding, Michael looked at her.  
  
"Car accident. Happened about three years ago." She didn't pursue the matter. He smiled at her and told her more. "He's kind, a little childish, smart, thoughtful, and would do everything to protect a loved one."  
  
"Hi!" they turned to see the speaker.There, standing, were Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Hi!" they greeted.  
  
"Who is our friends here," Haruka politely pointed at Michael and Cris.  
  
"Oh, this is Cris and Michael," Makoto introduced them. Michael stood up. "Mike, Cris, this is Haruka and Michiru." Michael took Michiru's hand and kissed it.  
  
"You have eyes that shine like emerald, very lovely ma'am," he complimented. Michiru blushed.  
  
"I think I have heard that before," Michiru said. Michael looked at the tree, hands on his waist and said , "No doubt from Nathaniel."  
  
"Yes. How did you know?" she didn't try to hide her surprise. "More important, You know him?"  
  
Nathaniel landed beside Michael on the ground. From everyone's reaction he must have jumped and landed on the same spot with out making a lot of noise.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted them. He looked at Haruka.  
  
"Afternoon," Michael said in a whisper. Nathaniel looked at his watch and corrected himself.  
  
"I'm sorry. Good afternoon." She smiled. Then Cris called him.  
  
"Nate! I'm treating the girls for ice cream. Could you help me?"  
  
"Excuse me," he went over to where Cris is, who was now seated in his chair, and walked toward the vendor.  
  
"Are you two brothers?" Haruka asked Michael.  
  
"No sir, were cousins." Nathaniel stopped and looked back.  
  
"Ma'am!" he shouted and continued to buy the ice cream. Understanding, he looked at Haruka.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were a..."  
  
"She?" he nodded. "Don't worry about it, a lot of people commit the same mistake everytime." Then she though of something. "I know we don't know each other that well but..."  
  
"Could I tell you about Nathaniel?" she nodded. He sighed and motioned her to take a seat. "He's humble, considerate, and most of the times serious. Most of the time he likes to be with himself, to reflect or think I would not know. He would readily give up his life to save the one he loves," he looked at Haruka when he said the word 'love'. "He would never hurt a love one in any way. He's traveled from many countries. The longest time he was out on one of his trips, he spent all his time in China. Learned a lot of things there. He has learned a lot of things," he went to get Cris's sketchpad. "And he shares what he has learned to us." He showed them Cris's latest work. It was a sketch of Hotaru, every detail was captured. It was like a black and white photograph. Hotaru blushed when she saw the sketch.  
  
"It's beautiful," Michiru commented. Michael gave her the pad for her to view it more.  
  
"You two act like twins," Usagi said. Michael looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Living with him since birth tends to do that. We have similarities and differences. We also have a habit of thinking the same thing."  
  
"I see," Minako said.  
  
"He seemed... troubled," Haruka said.  
  
"You would be too if you didn't know that your friends are alive or dead. The thought just..." he didn't continue.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Two down, two to go," Rei said. Michael looked at her quizzically.  
  
" He talked to you," She nodded. He smiled and laughed softly. "He tried to find a magnet," he said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Pardon?" Michiru was puzzled. All of them were.  
  
"Finding each other is like finding a needle in a haystack. He went to get a magnet to make his task easier."  
  
"What about what Rei just said?" Chibiusa asked. Michael looked at her and explained.  
  
"We were five. Me, Nathaniel, Crisostomo..."  
  
"Who?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Cris's real name, where was I? Oh. Constantino and Jericho. Two down, two to go."  
  
"So you still have to find them," Michiru said. He nodded.  
  
"But somehow I feel like they would find us first."  
  
"Could someone help us here!" Cris shouted. They all looked at them an saw that they were carrying ice cream more than they could carry. Hotaru and Chibiusa ran toward them to help. Michael stood up and went to help. When he was gone the girls conversed about the boys.  
  
"What do you think?" Rei asked. There was an exchange of glances but only Usagi spoke up.  
  
"I think he's cute," all of them groaned in despair.  
  
"What would cause them to split up?" Ami said. All looked at her and waited to continue. "By the looks of them, nothing could split them up." They looked at the boys, they were joking around and were making the two little girls laugh.  
  
"It must be of such great importance," Haruka said turning back to the girls.  
  
"If it is," Michiru spoke which such bitterness that made the others shiver. "It must be far more important that their survival. I don't think they are the type of people who would run away in the first sign of danger. Michael described Nathaniel as a person who was willing to give up his life for the sake of others."  
  
"He also said that Cris would do everything to protect a loved one," Minako added. Just then they heard an ear piercing scream. The turned at the source were they found five huge monsters circling Nathaniel and the others. The boys were in a defensive stance, formed a circle with Chibiusa and Hotaru in the middle.  
  
"Let's do it!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Mars star power!"  
  
"Mercury star power!"  
  
"Jupiter star power!"  
  
"Venus star power!"  
  
"Uranus planet power!"  
  
"Neptune planet power!"  
  
"Moon crisis power!"  
  
"Make up!" they said in unison. All of them transformed to the sailor soldiers, prepared to battle the monsters.  
  
"Step away from them!" Sailor moon shouted. Two of the monsters looked at them and faced them. One of the monsters looked like the Minotour the other has the face and legs of a horse but a torso of a man. Suddenly both of them vanished.  
  
"Where are they? Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"They're behind you!" Nathaniel shouted. Sure enough when they turned around the monsters just materialized in front of them. They attacked but the girls dodged them but Sailors Mercury, Venus and Uranus were unlucky for the monsters struck them with such force that they went soaring in the air and came back down hard. The others began their attack but the monsters easily countered their attack. A few moments later they were all lying in the ground, stunned and hurt.  
  
"What shall we do?" Sailor Uranus said before blacking out.  
  
***  
  
"So what happened to Cris after he opened the box?" Hotaru asked. Nathaniel was telling a story about a practical joke they made with Cris.  
  
"A pie came out and struck his face." All of them laughed, including Cris who, Hotaru found out, had a great sense of humor.  
  
"Those were the days," Michael said. His face grew serious so did Nathaniel and Cris. They were circling the girls and looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chibiusa asked. There was no time to answer because five monsters suddenly emerged from the bushes. Each monster was as ugly as the other.  
  
"Ready?" Nathaniel asked. Cris and Michael nodded. They were going to attack the monsters when someone shouted.  
  
"Step away from them!" Instantly two of the monsters disappeared in front of Nathaniel and reappeared behind the stranger who shouted.  
  
"Behind you!" he warned, but it was too late for the monsters easily disabled the seven girls in sailor suits.  
  
"Get them to safety," Nathaniel ordered. Michael carried Chibiusa away from the monsters. Cris sat Hotaru on his lap and hurriedly went to cover. When he saw all of them to safety he looked at the girls the monster were fighting and nearly all of them were either beaten up or unconscious. "Burn," he said under his breath. He took a deep breath and attacked the closest monster to him.  
  
The monster didn't have time to react for his movements are so sudden. In one fluid motion he dispatched the other two monsters and proceeded to the ones that were attacking the girls.  
  
"Nathaniel!" Michael called out. He threw his flute to him and he caught it in mid air. He drew out the blade and sliced the minotuar in half. A split second later the second monster was decapitated. Behind him Sailor Uranus started to stand up. Holding the bloody blade, he helped her up.  
  
"You O.K.?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine. "  
  
"Sure?" she nodded. "Well then." Nathaniel held his sword in a defensive stance. Before the other monsters attacked the one closest to Nathaniel was blinded by two knives that came from nowhere. Sailor Uranus saw that the handle of the blades were in the shape of crosses. She looked for the source and found a man who was covered in a dark blue cloak leaning on one of the trees.  
  
The man slowly walked toward Nathaniel, who did not lower his defense. He pulled back his hood and the girls saw that the man was handsome. His hair was a sea of blue yet a streak of white ripples on his right side, just above his right eye. He was wearing glasses that were blue and darker than night. When he spoke it was calm and pleasant.  
  
"I am the water that purifies the road toward their destiny. I cleanse the souls to give them a purpose. I keep the crystal of water. I am Bishop."  
  
"Humph. Gives souls a new purpose. Then why the hell didn't you save mine," Nathaniel said. Sailor Uranus was curious of his behavior, as if this Bishop didn't intimidate nor impress him. Did he know him or was he confident enough that the latest addition of strange men she met doesn't make a difference to their situation.  
  
"Are you mocking me human?" Bishop asked. His tone was that of intrigue rather than annoyance. "Or are you willing to die a meaningless death? You have a good soul yet it was tainted. Yet you choose it to be tainted. Interesting."  
  
"Could we skip the chit-chat for later," Uranus said slightly annoyed. There are still two standing." Sailor Neptune was now standing behind Uranus. The other girls were standing behind them, confused at the dialog.  
  
Bishop looked at the girls and to Sailor Neptune. "Ah. A prospect," he walked toward her. Uranus was shielding her from him when Nathaniel placed his bloodied sword on his neck.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Soul Reaver. Touch any of them and you'll regret it. And you know I make good on my threats", Uranus saw that Nathaniel's gaze at Bishop were deadlier than a wolf protecting his pack. Bishop backed off a bit.  
  
"Intriguing. Care to settle this?" out of his cape he drew out a scythe with its blade that is no wider than a medieval sword and narrows to the edge. The blade, surprisingly, was made of a blue crystal. Before he could attack the monsters took this opportunity to charge at them. Bishop suddenly held his head as if he was in pain. When the monsters came he swung his scythe and all remaining monsters were sliced in half. The bodily remains of the monsters turned to ice and shattered as the fell to the ground. Bishop was calmer than the moment they saw him.  
  
"Who am I addressing?" Nathaniel said. The girls, especially Uranus, was confused. As if magic, Bishop's cloak dematerialized and saw him now wearing a dark blue shirt under a white vest. As Nathaniel saw this he was relieved.  
  
"Geyser," Bishop muttered under his breath.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" Nathaniel asked Bishop. Now Uranus was really confused. A while ago they were about to kill each other, now Nathaniel's asking him for a favor. "Could you find Mikey?" Bishop nodded before he leave he turned toward Neptune.  
  
"I apologize for what ever insult or offensive actions Reaver has made." With that he was gone.  
  
"Who was that? Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"One of the guardians of the rose," Nathaniel sighed. "Lethal, destructive and powerful. The guardians are feared by their enemies," he looked at Sailor Mars. Studying her from head to toe. "Nice costume, Rei."  
  
All were shocked at what they heard. How could he possibly know about their secret identities? Cris, Michael, Cibiusa and Hotaru were now headed towards them.  
  
"Nathaniel, Bishop told me that we've got to find the rest and fast," Michael said. Nathaniel nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" Uranus asked. The rest share her curiosity.  
  
"We'll explain tonight," Nathaniel said, his voice was dead calm. "when the others joins us."  
  
.  
  
End of 4.  
  
A/n: Please review! 


End file.
